The present invention contrives to solve the disadvantages of the prior art. The prior art mentioned above is designed to automatically issue a light in case that there happens a power failure at night or in the evening at residence or building.
The function of present invention is exactly the same as one of the prior art. However, the present invention has a novel structure of the electricity light system housing and cover so that the cover could be easily replaceable if an owner wants to replace it.
The disadvantage of prior art is that an emergency light system cover is not replaceable and so, if an user wants to change a new shape of emergency light system cover since the shape became out of dated or broken, he or she has to buy a new type of both emergency light system cover and housing. Namely, in the prior art, the emergency light system cover is not replaceable.
The structure of emergency light system housing and cover in the prior art will produce more economic burden on the user of emergency light system since he or she has to always buy both the emergency light system cover and housing at the same time, even though he or she likes to buy only emergency light system cover but not housing.
In addition, the prior art was very difficult to move in any direction. However the present invention is designed to easily wove in any direction. The owner of present invention could shed a light in any direction by moving the present invention upwards, downwards, right-side or left-side due to the present invention's structure.